The Sky Tree
by LiahFaile
Summary: There are times of hardship, and times of laughter, times for conflict, and times of love. All of the Elmore children and their stories at Tengu's Root...facing the future bravely, because they have each other.
1. Chapter 1

Psyren is one of my favorite manga, character, fights, and art.

I'm devastated that they didn't continue it. I hope I can do the author justice by writing this fanfic.

By the way, WHY are there no Kyle/Frederica fanfics? Those two have SO much potential. Gah!

And this is fluff. Total fluff. But it needs to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Psyren!

* * *

><p>Life had always been hard for him. Some days were harder than the rest. Standing in the middle of the hallway arguing with Frederica Elmore, his sister, Kyle Elmore had a sudden premonition that today would be one of the hardest.<p>

"And if I hadn't blasted it away, you would have died!" He was tired, and he was covered from head to toe in dust and soot. Standing before him, Frederica looked even worse. A nasty red gash ran down her arm, and the blood hadn't stopped welling up and trickling out. Kyle fervently hoped that it wouldn't leave a scar. Van had been sent for ages ago. Why wasn't he here already?

"Shut up! I had it under control! There was no reason for you to interfere. And now the entire eastern wing has collapsed thanks to you."

"Is that my fault?" Kyle seized her arm and turned her around, voice rising. "Say that to my face, Frederica. Who was the one stuck behind a fire she herself started? Who was the one who lost control in that situation? Me or you?"

_Slap._

Kyle let go of her, staggering backward. In all the years he had known Frederica Elmore, he had only seen her with tears in her eyes two times. The last time had been during Granny's death, and it had been two years since then.

Immediately, he felt like he could die of guilt and disappear on the spot. He hadn't meant to humiliate her like that. Sometimes, Kyle knew he took things too far. Especially with Frederica, who he had clashed with constantly as a child due to their similar temperaments.

He was pulled away by Shao, ever the calm pacifist. "Leave her alone for now," Shao suggested. He nodded at Marie, who was already taking Frederica by the shoulders with soothing words. "You've both been through a lot."

.

"It's a shock for everyone," Shao berated Kyle later, once they were away from the scene. "We've been moving things out of the underground buildings for a long time now, so thankfully we didn't lose too much. The thing is - Granny built this place for us, for all of us. And it's been protecting us for all this time, so of course everyone's upset about it. But that gives you no right to yell at Fuu-chan the way you just did."

Kyle slumped on the wall, fighting back a groan. He was no longer a boy, not quite. Of all the Elmore children, he was the tallest, the oldest brother. But sometimes, when Shao went on and on like this, Kyle felt like he was back in the green fields surrounding the Elmore mansion, being lectured about the importance of moral strength and other boring things. He had never been able to stand those.

"I wasn't thinking about that at all." Kyle told Shao seriously. He clenched his hands together, and then unclasped them. It wasn't like Kyle to fidget. Shao couldn't help but be surprised by the way Kyle kept on moving about like an unsettled child. Nothing bothered Kyle for more than five minutes. Arguing with Fuu-chan must have shaken him up a lot.

"What were you thinking, then?"

"Frederica." Kyle began to pace restlessly. The sight of her crying had unsettled him, and he just couldn't get it out of his head. "I don't see why she got so mad at me. I was just trying to save her life. What was she thinking, rushing into a place like that when we already knew it was going to collapse? I had a heart attack, I thought she was going to die." Compared to the entire eastern section of Tenju's Root, Frederica was more important. What would they do without her?

Shao blinked, and then a look of surprise and amusement filled his face. The normally stoic boy actually smiled knowingly at Kyle. "I think I understand now."

Kyle tensed, about to lose his temper. He knew that at times, he could be pretty simple minded. He knew that Shao, with his rational thinking and clear view of the world, was better than him at figuring things out. Things like girls, for instance, when their actions didn't match up to their words. Shao had always been the one to understand and translate it for Kyle. For many years, Kyle had comforted himself with the fact that Shao's uncanny understanding did nothing to help him with Marie. But now that those two were suddenly all close and smiley, that no longer seemed to be the case.

"I probably shouldn't tell you, though. It might frighten you a little."

"Oh, stop being so stuck up." Kyle snapped. "Out with it already!"

Shao measured his next words carefully, as if they were ingredients to an explosive recipe. "Kyle, you're in love."

* * *

><p>And here we go!<p>

Realistic? AU? Which characters do you want to see more of?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! :D I really would never have written this without your kind words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Psyren!

* * *

><p>"Fuu-chan, hold still."<p>

"Here, drink this. And listen to Van, you're in no shape to be pacing around like this. Sit."

"I don't need your help!" Frederica moved away from Marie irritably and sat down on the stone bench by herself, forcing Van to follow her in an attempt to keep on healing her numerous cuts and burns. According to Van, she had a large gash on her back that had come from a falling stone, several cuts and bruises on her arms, a welt on her face, and burns all over her body from the fire. She couldn't feel anything at the moment, save for a dull throbbing, and thus was determined to prove that her injuries weren't that serious after all.

Marie followed as well, holding a bottle of water and a towel. "Don't be upset, Fuu-chan. It's not your fault that this happened."

"I know!" Frederica buried her head in her hands, not wanting Marie to touch her face. Silently, Van moved around behind her to start on the gash on her back. An ice-cold, tickling sensation started between her shoulder blades.

She shouldn't have snapped at Marie, Frederica reflected. Marie had done nothing wrong. The eastern wing would have fallen one day anyway. The underground pillars were under a particularly damp patch of earth, and the condensation had been seeping into the wood and stone for years now. The wood rotted fast, without sunlight, and so it had been a matter of time. Granny had never meant for the underground Root to last forever. To live underground had been unbearable at times, barely tolerable at others. Perhaps Frederica should have seen this as a sign that the Root was finally moving on, into the sunlit sky instead of the dark vestiges of humanity.

Van tapped her shoulder gently, having finished with her back. "It's okay Fuu-chan, you don't have to cry. Let me see your face."

"I'm not crying!" Frederica shook out of his grip, and then stood up. Van and Marie looked at her with concern in their eyes, both worried. Both of them glanced at each other.

_Kyle_, Marie mouthed at Van, and the young boy nodded in recognition.

"Fuu – "

"There were others who got burned, right?" Frederica crossed her arms, starting to scowl. She pretended not to notice their second exchange of glances, more meaningful than the last. "Now stop bothering me and go away already, can't you?"

There used to be a time when Van would have nodded quietly and slipped away, without changing his expression. Now, however, the young boy gave her a very dissatisfied look, and started to argue back. "There's still a welt on – "

"_There were others who got burned, RIGHT?_" A tongue of flame flickered across her arms, and Van took a step back. No one wanted to be close to Frederica when she lost her temper. He gave her one last, concerned look before nodding and turning on his heel.

Marie followed, her expression the same as Van's. As she left, she set the bottle of water carefully on the table. For a moment, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it. Frederica was immensely grateful for that. There wasn't much more she could handle at the moment.

The door bounced softly against the frame, and thee creak of the hinges sounded eerily loud in the silence.

Frederica covered her arms, smoothing the flames out of existence, and shuddered. It had been ages since she had lost her temper with Van, of all people. He had been concerned for her, and so had Marie. Why did she always hurt the ones closest to her the most?

Scooting to the corner of the bench, she huddled against the cold white surface as if the iciness from Van's healing had not completely gone away. The burning sensation was gone from her back and her limbs, a guilty reminder of Van's kindness. They were replaced with a sore, bone-crushing tiredness.

With a sigh, she laid down on her side, deciding to go to sleep. When she woke up, first she would apologize to Van. Then to Marie. Then she would have to deal with the problem of sealing off the eastern section of Root, either through a blockade or a barrier. As soon as the danger of collapse was completely gone, then, and only then, if she felt like it, she would slap Kyle again.

She kept her eyes open and unseeing for a long time, remembering the brief anger in his eyes as he pulled her out of the rubble. The smoke had been black and heavy, and the haze of heat had made her dizzy, but it was unmistakable. Kyle had always called her brash and irresponsible. No wonder he blamed her for making a bad situation worse. But did he really have to call her out on it? It was bad enough that he thought she was useless in fights, needed to be protected and rescued like a stupid damsel in distress. But to say, with that burning contempt in his voice, that she had been irresponsible, had lost her temper, had caused all this…

Frederica closed her eyes, letting the tears squeeze out, hot and painful.

And then they were wiped away, just like that, with gentle and calloused fingers that Frederica would have recognized anywhere.

* * *

><p>Ok, there are two directions this story can go in. K+, and T.<p>

K+ is where there are basically very cute, heartwarming, bubbly sweet moments that make you go awwww such as Kyle getting all concerned over her wound, Frederica getting embarrassed and defensive over the way he tries to bandage it, etc. And a more realistic, plot-driven journey as they find solace in each other and support each other through the Root's recovery.

T is basically where Kyle takes poor Freddy and slams her against the wall while kissing her before explaining that she had _better _not run off by herself again because she was _his, _dammit, and if she got hurt then he would tear apart the earth in order to get revenge. And she hooks her arm around his neck and _grins._ And then slaps him for going out of line. And everyone hears.

I can write both, I think. Not sure which I'm better at. Thoughts? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I am so, so, SO sorry for the long period in between updates.

*on the verge of tears

PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE *bows repeatedly

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

_She kept her eyes open and unseeing for a long time, remembering the brief anger in his eyes as he pulled her out of the rubble. The smoke had been black and heavy, and the haze of heat had made her dizzy, but it was unmistakable. Kyle had always called her brash and irresponsible. No wonder he blamed her for making a bad situation worse. But did he really have to call her out on it? It was bad enough that he thought she was useless in fights, needed to be protected and rescued like a stupid damsel in distress. But to say, with that burning contempt in his voice, that she had been irresponsible, had lost her temper, had caused all this…_

_Frederica closed her eyes, letting the tears squeeze out, hot and painful._

_And then they were wiped away, just like that, with gentle and calloused fingers that Frederica would have recognized anywhere._

* * *

><p>Frederica jerked back, frightened. No, she wasn't frightened, just -<p>

"Fuu, what's wrong?" Kyle caught her hand before she could get away, in a grip that was far stronger than she remembered. Was he still angry? She couldn't tell. Slightly panicked, she sat up, ignoring the rush of pain to her arm and her head. The world swam in front of her eyes. All of her trademark confidence was completely gone, and Frederica couldn't even bring herself to look up at him.

He tried again, this time pulling on her hand, getting her attention. "Look, I'm sorry. I - _Fuu, what's wrong?_"

She shook her head again, hot tears spilling from her eyes. Damn it all, why did he have to show up now? They wouldn't stop, these tears.

"It's not your fault - "

"Yes it is!" Frederica wiped at her eyes furiously, wishing that she could get angry. If she was angry, then she wouldn't be so scared right now. "Why are you here? Don't you need to clear out the mess?"

"Yes, but - "

"Well then, go back there! They need you."

Kyle sighed audibly, and then let go of her hand before pulling her into a tight hug. "Well, they said that you needed me more."

He was warm, smelled faintly of charcoal and soot and something else that was comforting and familiar. Frederica was surprised how much smaller she was compared to him. Surely last time his shoulder's hadn't been quite so broad. And now his chin rested on top of her head comfortably. How much more would he grow, now that he was 19 and no longer the boy she had played video games and sparred with? How much longer could she protect him and everyone, now that they were moving away from their dangerous yet familiar life in the Root?

"Meddling bastards," she murmured into his chest, feeling the annoying urge to weep again. "I said I wanted to be left alone."

His hand moved slowly into her hair, as if he was unused to doing this. And even though Frederica could see and feel nothing but the slow rise and fall of his chest, she could _hear _him smile indulgently. "Yeah," he said, gently combing his fingers through her hair, playing with the blonde strands. The feeling soothed Frederica immeasurably, and she pressed against him with a soft, happy sound.

Immediately, he tensed, with a sharp intake of breath. But before she could lift her head, Kyle asked her in a hard voice: "Do you know how scared everyone was?"

Frederica stiffened as well, her hands curling into fists. _Here it comes_, she thought.

"I know I shouldn't have lost my temper! I know I shouldn't have yelled at you, or blamed you for losing control, but still! The eastern wing is _expendable_. It was never meant to last. Why did you have to risk your life over something like that? Don't you know how much you scared Marie and the others?" He was holding her too tightly now. Frederica held still, knowing that she deserved every bit of it.

The eastern wing was gone because of her.

She had been angry back then, angry enough to forget that everyone she cared about was still in danger. Angry enough to want to burn the rot out of the building at any cost, to scorch the cursed damp and mold all away. She had lost too many things already, and she wasn't ready to lose another part of her home as well.

Finally, in a whisper, she managed to say something that had never been part of her vocabulary before. "Kyle...I'm sorry."

Kyle certainly recognized the monumental event that had just happened. He let go of her instantly, looking down at her with a bewildered sort of incredulity. Frederica was astonished to realize that she was upset again. Damnit! How long was she going to stay this dejected and weak?

"I didn't mean - " he started.

No, wait. Why was _she _the one apologizing? Frederica drew herself up indignantly, interrupting him. "That's _only_ for slapping you though. I'm not going to apologize for anything else, and don't you _dare _- stop smiling like that!"

But Kyle laughed instead, pulling her into another big hug. "Glad you're back, Fuu."

"You're not angry?" She asked, surprised. His soft white hair got into her face and was distracting, so she leaned back to look in his face instead. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Not like that." Kyle looked away, then back at her, then away again. And then he said something that wasn't in his vocabulary either. "I was scared."

"_What?_"

"Scared of losing you, I mean."

Frederica could say nothing to that, only stare at Kyle with a half-formed blush on her cheeks. He fiddled with a strand of her hair, clearing his throat, refusing to look at her again. "Fuu, I...what I'm saying is...I - "

And then, at that exact instant, the door burst open and Van, Marie, and Shao fell gracelessly onto the tiled floor.

* * *

><p>HA! They didn't even kiss!<p>

Sorry about that though, the next update will be faster, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

When I said faster, I _meant_ faster, :D

* * *

><p>Kyle avoided looking at her, even when he was tasked with cleaning the cut on her face. Fuu flinched every time he touched her wound, making him wince as well. "Can't you just heal it now?" He muttered to Van.<p>

"No, clean it a bit more." Van said offhandedly, handing him another soaked towel. Then the little blonde boy hid a secretive smile.

"That said..." Kyle felt the slightest bit of irritation creep into his voice. "_Why are all of you here?_"

Marie looked up from behind Frederica, and grinned sheepishly before going back to braiding Frederica's hair. Shao leaned against a cabinet in the corner behind Kyle, and shrugged innocently before looking pointedly at Marie. That's right, wherever Marie was, Shao was.

But still, Kyle had never felt so awkward in the midst of his siblings before. It didn't help that Frederica was completely quiet, looking down at the floor with a brooding stare, flinching every time he touched the welt on her face.

"Now could you hold _still_?" As he tried to keep her head from moving, his thumb accidentally traced her jaw line and the rest of his fingers rested directly over the pounding pulse on her neck. In an instant, he was aware that he was staring into an electrifying set of blue eyes. For a moment, he couldn't remember what he was doing. There was only the faintly startled look in her eyes, the soft skin beneath her fingers and the wild tempo that beat beneath it.

Then he caught sight of Marie smirking at Shao, and instantly dropped his hand. "Let's get this done with, okay?" He said this more than a little impatiently, and finally managed to get most of the black stuff out of Frederica's face. They had stopped looking at each other again. "Van, heal her already."

"Sure thing, sir!" Kyle got up and took a few steps back. Van skipped cheerily over to Frederica and placed both hands over her cheek, where the wound was. A healing glow instantly surrounded his hands, as his psy abilities set to work.

If he was caught staring at Fuu again, Shao was sure to tease him for it endlessly. Damn it, why did Fuu have to look so different, now that he actually paid attention? She was actually gorgeous, with her curves and long legs, hair that he longed to touch, lips that he longed to kiss...

"I'm going," he said abruptly, and was out the door before the others could respond.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" He heard Van ask before the door closed.

.

Kyle met them in the canteen, scowling fiercely. "What did you tell her?" He demanded first, giving Shao a very hard stare before turning it on Van.

Van shrugged innocently, "I asked her if she liked you, and said that you were nice to her, and she got really quiet. Then Marie and Shao told me to not to interfere and carried me out of the room. I didn't even get an answer for you."

"Why you - " Kyle facepalmed and then bent down to speak with Van. The kid meant well, but honestly! The blunt end of a hammer had more sense! "Could you please stay out of this? It's a problem between Fuu and me, so it's better if we resolve it by ourselves."

"Does that mean I can't eavesdrop behind doors when you two are alone in a room?"

To Kyle's credit, he didn't blush fiercely. "No," he said with a tone of finality.

"Then what about outside?"

"No."

"In public?"

"No!"

"I can't watch?"

"I said no, Van."

Marie tapped Van's shoulder, and then whispered a yes into his ear. Van's face lit up instantly, and he did a little half skip. "Okay then! That way I'll make sure you two don't fight too much!"

This time Kyle glared at Marie, but she beamed at him with the air of someone experienced with this kind of behavior. He decided to trust her judgement, and let the matter go. In any case, his attention was quickly removed from Van altogether.

Frederica was back, walking a bit stiffly and perhaps with a more subdued demeanor, but she was back. Instantly, she was surrounding by others who had been concerned about her. Women and men of all ages, all crowding around her and asking her if she was alright. Kyle felt slightly cheated when she beamed at all of them and declared that there was no way the Pyro Queen would be hurt by something like that.

_Then what was with the terrified face you showed me when we were alone? _He wanted to ask. _You were hurt, stop denying it._

But she caught his eye, and a vulnerable look flashed across her face. Kyle made his way through the crowd, stopped before her and held out his hand. "Come with me," he said. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Okay, I just reread the manga and realized that Fuu-chan is really mean! *cries<p>

But I'll try to rationalize everything I can. My impression is that she is a lot like Kyle in that she hides her painful past with an overly confident and energetic demeanor, which sometimes comes off as arrogant and condescending. I'm thinking that she probably had trouble with guys in the past, maybe a drunk father and a terrified, quiet mother. So in order to prevent that from ever happening to her again, she became this brash young girl strong enough to take down anything or anyone that threatened her or her precious family.

And yeah, maybe it's too much to say that Kyle and Frederica loved each other like Shao and Marie did. They're not the silently pining type. If anything happens between them, it would be more like a sudden realization and bam! They're in love.

Plus they have that forbidden thing going on - they've always treated each other like siblings before now. Aaah, this needs to happen!


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange to see the grass and the flowers growing again, but it was even stranger to see the clear blue sky where a dark shadowy cloud had always been. Kyle held Fuu-chan's hand as they walked outside, far away from the Root and the safety it had once meant to them.

Even though the world had slowly recovered from the near-total devastation it had suffered ten years ago, people were slow in making the transition from below-ground to the surface. Things had to be built, aboveground. Gardens needed to be planted. It was a slow-process, but it was happening.

"Kyle, what _is _it?" Fuu-chan asked for the umpteenth time.

And for the umpteenth time, Kyle refused to answer.

The path they took wasn't marked out before, but Kyle knew where he was going. He clambered past steep hills, knotted wildlife, the newly-sprouting greenery of the reborn world. Fuu-chan followed, irritated at being left in the dark, but without complaining. Kyle stopped briefly at the top of a hill, looking all around him. In the distance he could see the fallen structures of rusted buildings, and the sand dunes that were now slowly being turned into more hills. This was the place.

He sat down.

"Do you know where we are, Fuu-chan?" Kyle asked.

Frederica continued to stand, folding her arms and staring down at him. "No I don't. Why don't you tell me, for a change?"

He gripped her hand harder, telling her that this wasn't a joke. That he was serious. As serious as he would be about anything in his entire life. He pointed, "Look. That's entrance 5, the one we came out of. The one that's next to the canteen, and was open even in the days of hiding."

They had made a large number of new entrances after the war had ended and the sky had returned, of course. And now there were more than Kyle could even begin to remember. But the first twenty or so were committed to his memory, out of necessity. He saw Frederica narrow her eyes, and nod reluctantly.

"And there," He pointed again into the distance. "Those sand dunes, about the same distance away. Below that is the training gym, where we always fight and I always win."

"I've won too," She shot back, but distractedly. She was still trying to figure out what he was getting at, and she was growing increasingly frustrated. Kyle tugged at her hand again.

"There, then." He gestured to a large field of grass that was closer to them. "Do you know what's underneath all that?"

"The power-generating plant."

"And there?"

Frederica closed her eyes to visualize better, and then opened her eyes to shoot him a withering glance. "That's where we grow food in the greenhouses. Now what is the point of all of this?"

He smiled, and then pointed, to the ground beneath him. "Do you know where we are now?"

Frederica went completely still, looking at the land around her with a startled, calculating air. Kyle could see the map forming in her head, because next to the greenhouses was...

"The eastern wing?" Her fist clenched. "Which doesn't exist anymore..."

He sighed. "Fuu-chan. _Where, specifically."_

Her knees hit the ground as the realization struck her, finally. Her startled blue eyes stared into his, wondering why he would do this to her, wracked by guilt and confusion.

"Why...why did you bring me here, to the place where Granny is buried?"

He held both her hands in his, now, smiling a little as the mask of arrogance finally slid away. "Because, don't you see? Even if we lost the eastern section, where Granny's tomb is, we haven't lost her completely. Look, isn't this a beautiful place to be buried?"

She did not have to look around to agree. This was the tallest location in the area, with a vantage point that spread across the entire valley and plain. If Granny Elmore's spirit still resided in this world, she would be able to see the entire process as civilization slowly rebuilt itself. Instead, Frederica clutched Kyle's hands and ducked her face to hide the tears. Even though it had been half a year already, the death of their beloved Granny, Elmore Tenjuin, was still a source of grief for the Elmore children. Every time they accomplished something, took another step toward the light, they thought of her and how she should have been there.

"Don't cry," With a gentleness that was uncharacteristic of him, Kyle tenderly touched her cheek, wiping away the tears. His heart suddenly began to beat hard in his chest, and he felt a strong surge of protectiveness for the girl he had always considered to be his sister.

But he couldn't consider her a sister now. Not with the kinds of feelings he had for her. As if his touch conveyed his thoughts, Frederica looked up at him slowly, fixing him in a stare that wouldn't let him go. A little, just a little, her hand tightened on his, telling him something that she would never have told anyone else. That she was scared, just a little, but she relied on him.

His hand moved to the back of her neck, tracing the smooth skin beneath her jawline and ear. Was this sin? He didn't know. He had never believed in a god, could never bring himself to it, after witnessing the destruction of the world. But he was doing this before his Granny's resting place, and that counted as a confession if anything did.

Then he pulled her close, meeting her lips with his in a kiss that shattered everything. The sunlight, the flowers, the wind, everything was gone, became distractions to the sweet shudder in her breath when he used his other arm to pull her entire body into his lap. The taste of her lips, when he tentatively swept his tongue across her lower lip, and the electrifying moment when she had responded the same way. His entire body was humming with a pleasant feeling that made Kyle press father, kiss deeper.

Frederica, unsurprisingly, became bolder as time went on as well. Once the initial fright had worn off, she leaned against him, her arms around his neck. They stopped when she made a soft sound, admitting defeat. Kyle pulled back a little, slightly dazed, a little shocked that he had become so aggressive with her. Hadn't he wanted to be gentle with her? To give her time to refuse, in case she didn't feel the same way about him.

But now her breath came short and fast against his collarbone, and she rested contentedly on his shoulder. Her weight on his hip was a comforting reminder of how close she was. He pressed his lips to her forehead, hesitated, and then was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Wait," Frederica whispered in a laugh. "Okay. I get it. I love you too."

His heart leaped at that, as if it had been freed from an enormous burden. She _did _feel the same! Delighted, Kyle pressed her knuckles to his lips, his voice coming out a little rough with emotion. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

He got a noncommittal "Mhm" and the distinct impression that she had smiled. Kyle shifted her more comfortably in his lap, and was about to kiss her again when Frederica pushed him back, a little scandalized. "Not here, Kyle. This is Granny's grave!"

Kyle laughed at her. "Okay, okay!" But when she wasn't looking he kissed the palm of her hand, grinned impishly at the look on her face, and then pulled her into a hug. That was allowed, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>I am quite certain that this is the first kiss I've written about on !<p>

So how'd it go? o.O AAAAHHH I'm really nervous! I like to think that I'm more of a mystery writer, but this was a shipping fic...so...

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW~

Please review! I'd love to hear your comments!


End file.
